The Academy
by anamanga9
Summary: Momone Momo is a robotic maid-scratch that: FORMER robotic maid. Ever since the incident she's been developing feelings and a mind of her own. Now, all she ever wants is to fit in at the Academy. How hard can that be?
1. Chapter I Worried

**The Academy ~ Chapter I**

The Very Beginning:

_September 15th 6:58 A.M._

It was a cool autumn day. The wind roared in Momo's ears. She ran and ran and ran, just hoping the homeroom bell didn't ring yet. If it did, then well, she'd be in some BIG trouble. Expelled even, this academy was tough stuff.

'Can't...be...late,...must...go...on...' She thought.

She's been cursing at herself all morning. Momo couldn't believe that she was going to be late to her very first day of school.

'If I get expelled, then I'd have to go back.' Momo shuddered at the thought. 'No, I can't go back. Never!'

Momo's former job was despicable, utterly despicable! Seven minutes left till the bell rings. She ran as fast as she could, 1,000 mph. 'I'm going too slow.' Normally, 1,000 miles per hour is pretty fast, even impossibly fast for a human. That's the thing...Momo isn't a normal human and the Academy accepted that. 'Maybe I'll finally fit in...' She thought, 'and maybe pigs can finally fly' She stared up at the sky.

'Please...' She prayed.

_Class 2B- Homeroom~ 7:00 A.M_

Momo slammed open the door, huffing and puffing every breath out. She made it! But now, there was another problem. The whole class was staring at her. Momo knew this would happen, it was bound to happen. She had prepared for it too. The Academy is a institution for the musically talented (A.K.A Vocaloids.). Momo isn't a vocaloid and everyone in the class could see that. She was a Utauloid...

'Deep breaths...' She reminded herself. Still, she held her breath as she stood there, noticing paper airplanes flying in the air, and spit wads being thrown. She managed to dodge them.

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED, now she had to survive the evil, intimidating, and vicious eyes that daunted her.

"Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku! What's your name?" Said a bright, blue pigtailed girl from behind.

_**Danger/Threat Detected...3...**_

_**'Uh Oh...a warning...'**_

"Momone Momo..." Momo replied quietly as Miku studied her.

"Momo-san, ehh?" 'What an unusual name...' "The only name you should know is mine! I'm the class president here. We have five minutes till class starts, so I'll introduce you to everyone! Come on!"

Miku introduced everyone. Miku ordered Momo to write everyone's name down since they'll be too many to memorize. Momo did so... even though she could memorize everyone at glance. But, it was her nature to be obedient. Ironically, that's what she came to this school, so she could speak her mind, not follow the rules.

Here's the names/info she wrote down, so far:

Hatsune Miku~ Class President

Kagamine Rin~ Psychopath

Kagamine Len~ Shota

Kaito~ Otaku

Mieko~ Vicious

Gakupo~ Samurai

Gumi~Shy

Luka~ Quiet

And that's all Momo wrote down, it didn't seem very accurate since she hasn't spoke to ANY of them just yet. Miku popped the question she'd on her mind. "So, are you a Vocaloid?" Miku had hoped that she wasn't, in secret.

A loud ringing bell rang, deafening the ears of many. "EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!" Yelled out a strong voice. Most scrambled into their seats and Momo had YET to find her seat. Momo was confused, the voice came out of nowhere. Who was speaking? Where was he? Was he the teacher? The mysterious voice continued,

"Len, stop flirting with Rin! Rin, Give me that knife!"

'The "teacher" is invisible.' Momo analyzed.

Len turned around and sat down in his seat, as Rin gave the the invisible hand the knife. The knife was put inside the teacher's desk drawer.

"Kaito, stop eating icecream. Throw it out! Gakupo, where are you?" The teacher yelled. Momo had never seen a person swallow a whole chocolate ice cream cone in one gulp. Apparently, it WAS possible and Gakupo magically appeared out of nowhere. Meanwhile, Gumi was trying to fall unnoticed and Luka was quietly reading a book with her reading glasses.

"Mieko, put away that sake and please try to pay attention!" Mieko did so. Momo noticed how EVERYONE obeyed this invisible teacher. How they were all terribly petrified by him for some sort of reason. Everyone in class was human, everyone except Momo.

'What a creepy school...' Momo thought. 'I'll never fit in. I'm made of science, at least it's better than my old job'

The teacher continued criticizing the rest of the class of vocaloids, everyone except Miku. Momo kept as quiet as she could. But that didn't change the fact that she was standing in the middle of the room while everyone sat down.

"Ah...and who might you be? A new student, perhaps? Where do I know you from?" The teacher whispered in Momo's ear.

_**Danger/Threat Detected... 2...**_

_**'No...no...no...no...no...This is BAD...'**_

Normally, any human would literally freak and jump if some invisible teacher spoke to them. Momo stood perfectly still, unmoved by the invisible surprise. One more Threat Detected and...

"AH, now I remember you,..."

**_Danger/Threat Detected...1...ACTION Necessary_**

"You're Momone Momo. You're from the-" The teacher couldn't finish that sentence. Not right then at least because... Momo just punched him in the face... The teacher became visible right there and then. He toppled over and fell down. His glasses cracked, and Momo had given him a black eye, blood rolled down his cheek. The students gasped in horror as the first student in the Academy HISTORY punched a teacher. But he wasn't just "a teacher". He was Mr. Kasane Ted, a teacher UTAULOID and he was a shinigami, (A.K.A Kinda like a Grim reaper, a death spirit.)

Momo didn't know whether she should be pleased or devastated that she punched the teacher/shinigami. He was about to reveal to the whole class her secret. Her former job... Since he was a shinigami he had to know what happened...what she did.

'Does he know?' She worried.

The tall, redheaded teacher, Mr. Kasane Ted put on a sinister smile. One that could flush the living day light of any child. His red eyes shown anger, was it? No, it was something else... as he slowly stood up. All eyes on Momo.

"...And 'Hello' to you to Momone-san. Please meet me after class to discuss your punishment." He said in monotone with a hint of delight.

And from those two sentences, Momo knew she was...doomed, dead, hopeless and, out of luck. All she knew was that she was screwed. What punishment was he going to give her? Momo and everyone else in Class 2B doubt it was chores. I mean this was Mr. Kasane Ted...

(Author's Note: Mehhh I know it's bad but might as well put it online cause I already wrote it~)


	2. Chapter II Rage

**The Academy**

**Chapter II~ Why Me?**

_(Authors Note: Whaaaaaa... I forgot to edit the first chapter, It's okay i guess since it's my first~ but now I wanna write a different story- Its a secret!)_

'I should run... just run and never look back...' That was one of millions of options Momo had stored in her head. It wasn't her fault she punched the teacher, okay, maybe it was. She felt like having a nervous breakdown. A dark sinister atmosphere filled the room as the bell rang. Symbolizing the end of class.

The tension and stress weighed 1,000 pounds over her head.

'No...'

Everyone reluctantly stood up, and left out the door. But Momo was sure enough they were eavesdropping through the crack in the wall. Mr. Kasane was at his desk. Mr. Kasane was filling out documents. Mr. Kasane waited patiently. ' is a shinigami,' She immediately thought.

Now, Momo was waiting for her punishment as finished filling out papers. Momo wanted to get this over with. She was sure that the punishment what ever it was, wasn't as bad as her former job. She kept telling herself that. At best, she would get detention. But, maybe he was going to suspend her or worse, expelled her from the Academy on her very first day.

"Momone-san..." He spoke.

"Yes?" Momo answered evenly. On the outside, she looked like a cool pink headed girl who dealt with situations like this ALL the time. But on the inside she was having a meltdown. She messed up big time.

stood from his desk and walked over to her, smiling? Momo never understood any of his emotions. They seemed weird for some reason.

Being punched=Sadness, right? He had to be somewhat upset, or infuriated.

'Unless...my punishment is somewhat enjoyable to him.'

"I will not expel you...but," He smirked evilly, "You are going to have to pay." said.

"I don't have any money." Momo said. 'Please let me off the hook, Please let me off the hook,...'

"I know, But I didn't mean pay cash."

He knew she didn't have money? At one time she did, but... something happened. If anything Momo was about to punch this guy again. Not because he stood as a threat, but because he was getting on her nerves. He knew her job, her name, and he knew she didn't have the money. How? Why? Who was he? Momo found it weird that she suddenly wanted to punch him.

'Is this an emotion? A new one? It's not such a great feeling.' Momo only experienced one emotion her whole life. Yes, that's right, one emotion for the last 200 years of her life. And that emotion was Worrying, Being Nervous, and Anxious. Technically, all the same.

Momo continued to stare and wait patiently for an explanation.

"Then, what do you mean?" As if creeping up her spine, she knew the answer to THAT question. She just didn't want to believe it.

"You shall be my maid~" He said all coy-like. Somehow he knew her job~ Momo _was_ a robotic maid...

The emotion Anger, Hate, Rage, and Wrath were revealed to her in an instant.


End file.
